Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that communicates with an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling a communication apparatus, and a storage medium, and more particularly to a communication apparatus that transmits content to other apparatuses via a network.
Description of the Related Art
To transmit and receive digital content, such as image data and moving image data, stored in a digital camera equipped with a wireless communication function, to and from other apparatuses having the same function, there has been proposed an image sharing system for exchanging or sharing the image data and the like over the same network (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-118859).
Further, there has been known a system in which a plurality of devices share content via a server on the Internet (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-249821).
In general, such communication performed in the same network as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-118859 is higher in communication speed than such communication performed over the Internet as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-249821. Therefore, when transmitting data from a communication apparatus equipped with both of communication functions for performing communication in the same network and performing communication over the Internet to a specific apparatus, it is more efficient to give priority to communication performed in the same network.
However, the specific apparatus does not necessarily exist in the same network. Further, in a network using wireless communication, it sometimes takes some time to determine whether or not communication can be performed in the same network, and hence wireless communication cannot always be quickly started in the same network.